1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interface method performed by a modem between a base station and a control station and, more specifically, to a method for exchanging data by a multi-point interfacing data network using a modem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a second generation cordless telecommunications network (CT-2), the interface method for interfacing a base station and a control station to control the base station is performed using either a private line or a dial-up modem.
In the case of using the private line in the interface method, a problem may occur in that the line load can be increased. In the conventional interface method using the modem, no method exists for controlling the delay resulting from numerous unsuccessful interface retry attempts. Further, since there is no limit to the number of call tries by the control station, the call is continuously retried until there is valid data transmission, even if the base station has suffered damage or a designated range of the storing data area has been exceeded. While the conventional interface method recognizes the on-line state of a user, it cannot control this recognition operation. Furthermore, if data, such as ID, stored at the base station is inadequate, a valid interface and data exchange can not be performed. Moreover, when the control station receives unstable data described above, the continuous retry attempts prevent the control station from interfacing with other base stations. Furthermore, in the case that a control station is controlling several base stations, limiting the number of modems in the control station may increase the fault call rate.